In the blood
by Immadabest
Summary: Kai cares about his brother Zane but finds out a dark secret. It's only Kai who knows so Zane needs Kai to help him. Zane tries various ways to commit suicide but yet none work. Rated T Blood and gore Hurt/comfort... death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey GUYS. It's Dj here with another story. 'In the blood!' Well enjoy this amazing story chapters will be extra long for me because I have time to do them! Anyway I won't hold you back from the story!**

Chapter 1: I'm not normal

A young man sits his bloody back against a stone wall shivering. His clothes ripped and tattered whist also stained with blood. His face wet from painful tears that run dos his pale skin. His crying starts as little pains around the bags of his eyes before it turns into full out crying. He brings himself to a stand and begins to walk out the door, he walks until he bumps into his brother Kai.

"Zane? What happened to you? You look... Awful!" He cries before clutching Zane's arm's before he collapses.

"I'm afraid..." He weeps before clutching ahold of Kai crying into his shoulder.

"Of what, Zane?" Kai pats Zane's back.

"Hurting... You, I've been planing ways to kill myself a random disappearance. I'm going MAD!" He screams. ". WHAT! You're trying to kill yourself wha- how would your kind soul hurt a thing." Kai's gentle hands meet Zane's arm's. "I need to slaughter myself" he cries, "look Zane, I- I don't understand." Kai hugs his brother close.

Zane then goes limp in Kai's arms, "Zane! Wake UP! ZANE," He yells. His breathing continues so Kai takes him to his bed before leaving Zane. Kai rings Jemma "Hello this is Jemma Julien," he answers "Jemma get here now! Zane just tried to kill himself saying he'll hurt us somehow and he needs to kill himself do nothing bad happens. I found him covered with his own blood with our names carved into his wring by a knife." Kai screams "what! I'm on my way back from Ever frost city" she cries.

Kai walks into the room, Zane's eyes are black and he's weeping black liquid from his eyes, his pale skin now pure white whilst cracked.

Kai wakes up "it was just a dream" he says to himself. Zane sits on the end of the bed with a worried look on his face, "geez you were having a tough sleep" his eyes normal. Kai quirks his eyebrows down facing down before he grabs hold of Zane's neck with one hand whist he uses to other to flip Zane's wrist. '

**Kai's P.O.V**

Jemma' 'Kai' 'Cole' are all carved into it. I look into his eyes he's confused and trying to squirm from my grip, but I hold him still. If he has a scar on his chest. That dream was... Real. Except for the weeping thing. I see tears in Zane's eyes as I put pressure on his hands, but I still don't let go. He tenses his knuckles trying to push me away but I hold him still.

I pin him to the floor with my hands still placed firmly on his. I press a pressure point in his vein making his hands limp. I undo his top buttons on his shirt... There's a scar symbolising the one from my dream. The tears in Zane's eyes are now visible. I scowl at him "well what's this from?" I ask "from... The last battle I ever had"... He explains I don't believe him, he's lying or telling the truth. I again pin his hands to the floor. "Alright this is how it's going to work. I'm going to put you in a mental asylum or you can tell the truth" I chuckle through clenched teeth.

He lets a tear out "I'm telling the truth just let me go!" He cries out. I get off him before brushing myself off. And leaving the room, somehow, my dream has made a fragment of reality fake. Or he's just lying.

Wait... Would if I hurt him? I run back to him to see him crying on the floor his tears seeping over his skin. I run to him and hug him to me. "Zane I'm so sorry.!" But he turns around and punches my face before standing up. I kick his feet from under him and dive onto him whist holding his arms down. He struggles away and kicks me causing me to fall to my back. He towers over me making a shadow over me. I suddenly jump up to face him. He throws a punch but I use twist it around "Lights out pretty boy I press a pressure point in his neck causing him to pass out.

a drop of blood leaks from the scar on his face before... Jemma comes through the White door. "Zane I'm back- KAI WHAT THE HELP HAVE YOU DONE" She cries running to Zane running her hand up the blood trail. I stand still before sprinting out the open door. Is this revenge that I'm seeking or seeking so to avenge me? ...Lost to this monster, the man behind the slaughter. Justification is killing me but killing isn't justified . I'm sorry I wish I'd been there but you're going to kill yourself. I cry before running to my house. Now I'm stuck here to decay.

I enter my room and listen to music. I listen to .it's been so long.,

_I dunno what I was thinking_

Leaving my child behind

Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

_With all this anger, guilt and sadness_

Coming to haunt me forever

I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

_Is this revenge I am seeking_

Or seeking someone to avenge me

Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

_Maybe I should chase and find_

Before they'll try to stop it

It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

_It's been so long_

Since I last have seen my son

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

_Since you've been gone_

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

_I wish I lived in the present_

With the gift of my past mistakes

But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile_

Is all I remember

Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

_Justification is killing me_

But killing isn't justified

What happened to my son, I'm terrified

_It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger_

I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there

_It's been so long_

Since I last have seen my son

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

_Since you've been gone_

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me "hello people it's dj!"**

**Zane "No your Name is Will idiot."**

**Me "I meant my username, I shall make you have pain by writing this! Then Kai carved a K into Zane's Chest."**

**Zane "Ow! ok Ok!" **

**Kai "Will!"**

**Me "What" **

**Cole "Shut up teen celebrities is on!"**

**Me "what are you, like 5 years old!"**

***All chase Will***

**Me "on with the story!"**

Chapter 2

A cold swim.

Zane awakens to the sound of rain which is not a good sign. He Cole and Kai Scheduled to go swimming in Ever-frost lake. Eventually the rain stops and the sun makes a break through the thick cloud. Jemma and Nya went out earlier to go shopping. Zane hears a knock on the door and answers it "hey Cole," he say "Oh, Hi Zane! Haha, is Kai here yet?" He asks. "No but I'll go give him a call and see if he's still coming, you can go in the bathroom and get changed." Zane says walking to the phone. He dials Kai's mobile number... "Hello this is Kai?" He answers "hey Kai! It's Zane just wondering are you still coming Cole and I are waiting" Zane says. "Uh yeah I'm actually on my way..." Kai laughs. "Ok see you here" Zane says before he hangs up. "Zane your house is so big where's the bathroom?" He hears Cole yell.

Zane:

"To the left down the hall next to the kitchen on the third room" answer. I hear A knock on the door again so I answer it. "Hey Kai!" I say seeing him at the door. "Hi Zane". He says.

21 minutes later.

We finish at the house so we get in my white asten Martin and drive there. As we get out the car I lock it and I head to the water. The lake is fresh water whilst white sand sits on the bottom. I take off my shirt and dive in, as does Cole. Kai sits on his towel and puts on his red sunglasses. He takes off his shirt. I again dive to get deeper to the water. As I get to about 3 meters I see something... Red eyes pierce my icy blue ones. I just stare in the water, before it... Grabs my foot. I swim desperately away but it pulls me to it and holds me under until I'm desperate for air. I choke and Cole dashes to me before I black out.

Cole:

I desperately swim towards Zane's limp body and pick him up before sprinting him to shore I place him on the ground. I use my hands to brace his chest over and over. His breathing had stopped. "Cole you WIMP!" Kai yells at me. He pushes me off Zane and embraces his lips on Zane's. Zane chokes up water and Kai hugs him. Zane pants thoroughly before he collapses onto his back. We both crowd over him he closes his eyes, "I saw S-s-som-e-someth-th-ing," he cries. "What did you see?" I say. "J-ju-just red e-eyes. I-it gr-gra-grabbed me and Ne-nearly drowned me..." He manages to say. The sun repels on the water on his chest. Zane sits up before he vomits blood. I stare extremely scared. He starts to cry... Blood. I scream and back off. Zane looks at me before Kai cradles him. Kai wipes the blood from Zane's eyes gently, "Zane your dehydrated." Kai says before he gives Zane a water bottle. Zane drinks it and passes it back to Kai. "Come on Cole I think we should take Zane to my house tonight. Book a hotel in the city for Nya and Jemma for 2 nights. Don't tell them about Zane" he says to me. I nod before I call and make a reservation for a hotel. I then call Nya "Hi darling, I've booked you and Jemma a hotel for 2 nights." I say quickly "oh ok... Cole are you ok?" She asks "yeah yeah fine everything fine, fine and fine so enjoy yourselves there it's called Wind-Swept, bye" I say as quickly as possible before hanging up.

6 minutes later. We run Zane inside of the house and put him in Kai's red bed, "Geez Kai hopefully he doesn't choke on the smell of deodorant!" I say.

Kai:

Cole gets Sane water whilst I make him take 4 anti-pain tablets. I also give him 2 sleeping pills specifically aniphloxite a brand that knocks them out basically instantly. Cole runs in with the water and makes Zane drink it. Zane opens his blue eyes and quirks his eyebrows to face upwards. Zane shows me his wrist, it reads 'kill me'. "Ok that's some dark messed up shit right there" Cole says backing off. I cry over Zane. "Zane I won't kill you! Why would you even imply that! Your my brother and I, and I... Love you" I cry, Zane wipes the tears from my eyes. "It's. My time..." He whispers. I cry loudly letting tears drench me. I look at him before I cry more tears leak down my bare chest and hug him tightly. Cole looks horrified.

I feel a sharp pain in my back and realise that the red eyed thing is on the ceiling. I scream yet Cole and Zane can't see it. It then disappears.

What just happened...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zane's P.O.V

I walk down the hall to find Kai and Cole. I enter the living room... The -t-t-thing ITS HERE. Cole has been knocked out while blood locks out the look of his face he awakens and tries to get up but stumbles. I look to Kai, the thing is grabbing his neck. I run at it with my fist clenched but it catches me and slams me into the wall. It starts punching me until I bleed from my chest. It then takes the air from me by holding its hand over my mouth. I pass out entirely.

Kai's P.O.V

I awaken in a cold stone room i mark it out with my eyes before I see Zane next to me. I think he's still knocked out. "Zane... Wake up, Zane!" I say before slapping him, his eyes start to open. I hug him to me making him do the same, "where are we?" He shivers. "I don't know" I answer, I start to notice him stare so I look. It's the thing, "YOU THINK ILL JUST STAND BACK WHEN YOU DID THIS TO ME!" It SCREAMS, "ZANE! Get over here NOW, or die!" It screams again. Zane look petrified he looks at me, a tear sheds from his eye. He gets up and carefully walks to it. I gulp when he reaches it. It punches Zane to the floor and steps on his stomach region.

"Zane,!" I scream. I start sprinting but the creature rolls it's fingers at me making a sticky black web caress me. I feel so hopeless. It again goes to Zane and picks him he punches it realising that was a terrible mistake, it smashes him to the wall before it makes the black web around his hands and feet holding him there. "Kai you get to watch Zane die front row. How lucky" it looks at Me. "Zane!", I Scream. I cry loudly "take me just don't hurt him please!" I cry. It looks at me. "How considerate, but your not what I want after I kill Zane you can stay here and cry over his body until you starve or dehydrate!" It chuckles. Tears stream from my eyes and I struggle down so that my mouth touches the black web. I bite down on it creating a rip before I break through it. I run to the wall kicking the creatures face before I stand in front of Zane. "Get away or I'll, I'LL... KILL YOU!" I scream "fool! I immortal!" It punches me making me collide with the wall. It again creates a web but this time it's green. "That will poison your body in 24 hours!" It cries from laughter. It goes to Zane and puts its hand away about 2 centre-meters from his chest. The skin on his chest peels away, revealing blood and flesh. I cry "ZANE! IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRY!" I scream my tears run from my face drenching the web. I push against the web with all my might feeling my fire burn through it. I finally break through but bone on Zane is visible to the eye. Even if I do kill it I cant... Help Zane. I rage and I kick the strange creature away Zane is already dead I think. "YOU WILL DIE YOU piece OF SHIZA!" I punch through its chest feeling something it's heart. I pull it out with all my might snapping veins and blood vessels in its body before I finally pull it out. I squeeze it in my hand until I enflame it bursting it open. Black liquid drenches my hand. I run to Zane I'm to late. "Zane I'm SORRY! I was to slow! Why! This is all my fault!" His heart is visible. My cheeks puff and I vomit. I look at his body. why! I sudden look up whilst his chest is binding itself. His flesh treads back to normal while his skin revives just leaving a simple tiny scar. He suddenly bursts awake panting. "He falls to the floor as the web from the creature dies off due to the death of it.

No P.O.V

Kai feels in the robe of the thing and finds a small black key. He walks to the only exit and unlocks it, Zane following close behind him. Kai looks at a portrait its LLOYD. "WHAT! He was sent to jail three years ago and and- WHAT!" Zane blurts out. "Haha look Zane it's your boyfriend haha" Kai points at the picture of Lloyd "I'm the one who's married, if anything he's your boyfriend" Zane says confidently. "Shut up" he says. "Aww is poor little Kai depressed! Is he having troubles?" Zane teases. Kai slams Zane to the wall. "Look! If it wasn't for you'd be dead you little ...!" Zane punches Kai's face. "Back off!" Zane says firmly. "Haha your such an idiot" Kai says before he kicks Zane face. Zane stumbles and laughs before he gets up and calmly walks to a table with envelopes on it. He gets something before he pegs it at Kai. It was a letter opener. It cuts off some of Kai's hair. "YOU DID NOT FROSTY!" Kai says running at Zane. He punches Zane who falls back and smashes the window on the third story of the house. He holds on to the window frame cutting his hands. He picks up a shattered piece of glass and throws it at Kai Cutting Kai's face. He then kicks Zane making him smash through the cupboard making him get a nosebleed, "hey Kai did you ever know that Ice is more powerful that fire!" Zane says releasing shards of ice from his bare hands. Heaps of them end up piercing into Kai but in fact they didn't . "Hey frosty didn't want to upset ha mate, but I sort of can create a heat force field around myself" Kai says punching Zane onto the floor. "You don't last long in a fight?" Zane says before he slams his feet into Kai's making him fall. Kai runs to the shattered glass from the window and throws it at Zane. Zane steps out of the way avoiding it. Kai then gets a piece of wood from the broken cupboard and smacks Zane's face with it. Zane feels his cheek sensing blood. He then freezes Kai in a dome of ice. Kai kicks through the thin layer of ice and runs at Zane with a tightly clenched fist. He slams it into Zane's face getting a porcelain lamp smashing it onto Zane's chest making him stumble. Kai then stands back letting tears bulge in his eyes. He looks at his hands blood lingers on his finger tips. He watches Zane pull glass out of his hands. Zane gets up and backhands Kai. Kai gets up and holds His hand on Zane's mouth he gets the letter opener and stabs the knife into Zane's abdominals. Zane's eyes widen but they fade and he falls to the ground.

That moment Kai is punched to the ground from behind him. Jay stands behind him in tattered clothes and he's blood stained. "Remember me. After my supposed death. Lloyd the dark one took me here! Imprisoning me in a black web. And my first scene is Zane getting beat up! Who do you think you are Kai? Your a fool now!" Zane coughs and wakes up crying. "J-j-jay? Jay! Your alive!" Zane jumps into Jays arms. "I am and looks like Kai hasn't been very Sane lately. Kai kicks Jay and grabs Zane smashing him through the window letting go. Zane holds from the sill of the window cutting his hand holding on for life he gets his hand and pierces it into glass so he can hold on. He cries violently. Jay holds his hands making lighting in an orb, Kai does the Same with fire. They both start sending their elements to each other. Before Zane lets go. Jay runs to the window. "ZANE!" He cries jumping onto the next window sill until he reaches Zane. "Zane buddy! Are you ok?" He cries. Zane's breathing is now soft and slow. "Kai CALL the AMBULANCE NOW! He's dyeing"! Jay screams angrily.

**Authors Note: DJ Challenge!**

**"Hey Guys Dj6667013 here I need you to think of the most slow pace and depressing song you know while reading this part! Pretend your seeing out of Zane's eyes! Can you do it? Comment Djcallenge and leave another comment in that if u pass!" **

**"Thanks for your continued support guys!"**

Zane:

I wake up my eyes so blurred. I feel so painful, ringing sounds my ears I see black, Blue and red figures surrounding me. My vision clears. I look to my left and see a IV Needle in my arm connected to a heart beat machine. I quickly look to my left and see a glass of water, medical pills, sleeping injections, syringes, de-toxins, pain killers, needles, and an alarm which reads 8:34pm! I look out the window and see new ninjago city lit up by lights. I get up "Zane? Zane!" Jay says hugging me. "Thank gosh your ok mate you've been in a coma for 3 days." Cole says placing his hand on my head. I sit up and drink the water to my right. I sigh heavily. "

When can I leave?" I ask "Not until the day after tomorrow" Kai step forward. Kai glares into Zane's eyes. "Um excuse me but I will need on of you to stay with Zane tonight. For safety reasons because we have had Zane here before as a client and disaster because everyone tried to kill him" the nurse says entering the room. "I will stay" jay stands in front of Kai and Cole. "Thank you Mr Walker, would you like me to set up another bed?" She asks "yes thanks" he replies.

No P.O.V

2 hours later 12:41pm.

Zane looks out the window. He gets out of bed and walks to the window. He places his hand on the window looking out. He sees Borg industries. There is a giant holo poster with a picture of Pixal on it it says 'the future is what we make of it!' I look at the floor, the carpet beneath me feels cold. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around quickly, Jay stands behind me, "Zane get sleep. You operation is tomorrow!" He whispers. "Operation!" I yell "SHHH" he says "on your hand. There is a large shard of glass there due to Kai" he says. ... I get back into bed and look back to the city. I look back at that holo poster and Pixal Winks at me. I smile it must be my imagination. I close my eyes and wait for dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2. Agony.

Zane's

**Warning: some people may find this scene disturbing due to gore!**

I awaken in agony tears stream from my eyes. I look around the room. The windows are smashed and the curtains flutter in the breeze of the 28th story of the building. The carpet and walls almost look burnt. I look to Jay he has stab wounds on him. He does not breath... I panic and check for a pulse, I don't feel anything I cry more adding to the tears on my face. I run out in the hall looking for help but the hallway is covered in blood smashed glass on the floor, and burn marks on the wall. I run down the hall crying before I burst through a door. I look at a mirror in the room and see a pile of flesh severed into the sink. I cry in horror and I nearly vomit. I look at the mirror 'aren't I beautiful? Is written in blood on the mirror. I scream before I sprint to an elevator. I press the down button and when it opens there's a dead person with the forehead stabbed to the door. I breathe heavily and scream while crying. I run down the stairs. As I run down I see a smashed robot half way through a wall And a dead body stuffed it. I cry and trip on shattered glass cutting My foot. I look at my hands they have blood on them and I realise that I have a knife in my pocket. My shirt is stained with blood so I take it off and sprint to the next staircase. Tears stream on my face as I run past dead bodies. My face wet from tears. What am i seeing... I then use an elevator going to level 1 I run out and see police surveying the area. They see my bloody appearance and the knife. I cry horribly "what the hell happened!" My words are untenable by my tears. "There was a strange team of expert murderers," he then puts up a phone, General 1 there is a survivor from the hospital murder." He says before he turns to me "Name?" He asks "Z-Zane Julien..." "What floor,?" He asks "28..." I return the answer. "Sir he is Zane Julien he was on floor 28" he speaks. "Come with me." He says. I hobble along beside him. He puts me in an ambulance, the people in the ambulance clean the blood off me before one gets a needle and gets a needle. She takes a blood sample before she turns to me... "Zane?" They say... It's P.i.x.a.l... I look at her my icy eyes shine. She wraps a blanket around me and makes me lie down. She puts light into my eyes. "Hmm... Not good... I need you to do something for me" she says looking at me. "Y-yes" i say. "Repeat this... Expansionist, archeological and evidential. "-e-Ex-Exxxx, Expand- expansionist... A-arche- archeological... Evident-evidential." I say... "Zane! Your... You're traumatised!" She says... "What did you see in there..." "Dead bodies flesh... Blood... A mirror saying... Aren't I beautiful.. Painted in blood" I say. She sits down next to my and hugs me ...you'll be ok... I fall to sleep.

1 day later

I awaken in a white bed. Wind sends white curtains blowing everywhere on about the 100th story of a building. The day is sunny. I have a white shirt on, the carpet is light grey and most walls are white except for a dark grey feature wall with shelves on it. I move myself up and take a breath out noticing that my phone is on the table next to me. I take my phone and look at the lock screen it says

Jemma Missed call

Nya Missed Call

Kai Missed call

Cole missed call...

I put in my passcode and call Jemma. It goes straight to voicemail. I then try to get on to Cole it also goes to voicemail. I do the same with Nya of course voicemail. I then call Kai... He picks up but I hear Nya, Jemma and Cole with him "Kai I told you to turn off your phone because if that pressed answer call on Zane we would be screwed!" Nya yells I listen carefully. "Ok the way we'll deal with Zane because the trauma didn't work so we'll torture him. So we'll start off he will be back here and when he's asleep take him to Kai's place and then we'll do It!" I think it was Jemma... I shed a tear. I then decide to hang up after Jemma said she'd call me. I get a call from her. I pick up "Hello this is Zane Julien speaking if you need to talk to me it's not a good time." I say, "oh, Zane its me Jemma! I'm so glad you're ok I saw that hospital thing!" She says acting of course "yeah I'm glad to be alive! Especially because my wife, brothers and sister tried to Kill ME!" I yell. "Tell Kai he should turn off his phone!" I laugh. "Oh and i recorded that whole message I might show the police! Sorry!" I chuckle. "Uh... But, I... What?, I didn't, did... What... Mmmmm" she murmurs nervously. I laugh "denying it! Try me!" I say. "That was my... Brother...s wife's... Dads, cousins brother Zane! Hahah" she says with a nervous chuckle. I hang up and walk into the main office... Cyrus sits in a chair while p.i.x.a.l runs to me. "Zane we listened to that whole conversation!" She says... Oh why?


End file.
